


this is the life (then who'd argue?)

by taakos



Series: money, power, glory [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Explicit Language, Fake AH Crew, or as i like to call it: michael comes from mob first au, the f slur is in this very briefly but. still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakos/pseuds/taakos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then, there’s Michael, a kid from New Jersey who has deep roots in the Italian-American Mafia, and can make really good cannoli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the life (then who'd argue?)

Michael grows up happy in New Jersey. (Angry, but happy.) He isn't poor and lives comfortably. He works at his family's bakery. He has his parents, grandparents, and brother. His grandparents are the sweetest people in the world, honest to God. But, they're also where the bad shit starts.

 

Going back a couple generations, about two or three, Michael's family has connections with the Italian Mafia. The story goes that Michael's grandfather's father, Enzo, encountered some money trouble back in Italy. A friend of Enzo's got in contact with the Sicilian Mafia for him, and set up a meeting. Soon enough, Enzo met up with the boss, did some work, moved up in the ranks, and never had any money troubles again. Enzo met Michael's great-grandmother, came to America, and had some kids. (Except, he shed Juliano as a last name, and took Jones instead. Stood out less, Michael guessed.)

 

Enzo sets up shop in America and becomes a caporegime, he has his own crew. Enzo's kids grow up and take over the family business. Michael's grandfather's brother, Marco, takes his place as caporegime. Some shit goes down, Marco dies, Michael's granddad takes over. He meets his wife a bit later and has some kids. His kids grow up and Michael's father takes over after granddad retires. Now, Michael's eighteen, and old enough to start working for father's crew. (He was really starting to get tired of listening to his brother's boasting about getting shot at all the time. He wanted to get shot at.)

 

The bakery, of course, is a front. Nobody suspects a bakery, or at least, that's what Enzo said when he came to America. (Probably in Italian, though.) Although, Jones' Bakery does make baked goods. Michael can make some mean cannoli. He can also kill a person in about two minutes, if he's angry enough. (Or if you fuck with his family, thirty seconds.)

 

Michael started boxing at eight, after some kid tried to hit his friend, and the kid walked straight into Michael's fist. (And shoes.) In eighth grade, he almost put a boy into a coma after his friend was called a faggot. As a senior in high school, in the yearbook they gave Michael "most likely to save another's life". You could do a lot of things to make Michael angry, but the one thing you do not do, is hurt the people he loves. (You will not live to see the next sunrise.) Michael is loyal, if nothing else.

 

At twenty one, Michael leaves New Jersey for Los Santos. An old friend of his, Ray, is working out there for someone. Ray's boss is putting together a crew and Ray knew Michael was a perfect candidate. (Michael wanted to get the fuck out of Jersey, it's nice, and familiar, but god it's too much sometimes. Everyone knows him too well. It's suffocating.) Before he leaves, he promises to come back someday, and stay in touch. (If his brother dies without children, Michael gets the position of capo. There is no choice, he must return if his brother dies.)

 

Michael meets Geoff and immediately knows the guy is a genius, crew-wise. Maybe a bit crazy, but a genius, no less. Then he meets the rest of them. It’s a weird combination, honestly. 

 

Of course, there’s Geoff, an alcoholic who grew up in Alabama, was in the Army doing photography, and then wasn’t (How he got to Los Santos, Michael doesn’t know. He asked, but Geoff said it “didn’t matter” and “don’t worry your little Jersey head about it” which worried Michael). There’s Jack, who did God knows what before knowing Geoff. There’s Ryan, who’s a mercenary for hire, and enjoys wearing a mask while murdering people (Michael appreciates the guy, but what the fuck?). There’s Ray, who apparently got a lot better with a sniper rifle, but is still kind of short for his age (or any age, really). There’s Gavin, a British dude, who may just be one of stupidest people Michael knows (Michael legitimately doesn’t know why Gavin is in the crew, but he’ll trust Geoff). 

 

And then, there’s Michael, a kid from New Jersey who has deep roots in the Italian-American Mafia, and can make really good cannoli (After the first job the crew does, he says this, and they don’t believe him. This leads to a trip to the grocery store and a feast of handmade baked Italian goods. Geoff is pleasantly surprised and asks Michael to get some recipes from his grandmother for “after-heist snacks”. Michael can’t tell if it’s the drinks that make him giggle, or the fact that his crew’s caporegime just said “snacks”). He crossed the continent for this crew, he hopes he didn’t make the wrong decision. 

 

Spoiler: It could’ve gone better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from "this is the life" by two door cinema club. sorry if anything is mis-spelled, sometimes i read too fast and skip shit, oops. i've been thinking of writing a gta!verse au for ah for soooooo long, but i haven't gotten to it until now, so, there's that. seriously though, michael having a mafia background makes so much sense ho ly shit. probably gonna be a couple origin story fics for the main six and then a grand heist fic or something, i don't know!!!! who fucking knows. not me. fu ck i need some sleep (i went so fucking hard on the backstory of the jones family lmaoooooo) alri ght i'll shut up now


End file.
